Stella Havel
Stella Havel is a New Amazons officer and a former UBCS operative. Biography Raccoon City Outbreak Stella Havel was a UBCS operative during the Raccoon City Outbreak. She survived the incident with her 2-year-old son, Kenny, escaping Raccoon City with him, but her husband, Lawrance Bailey, an Umbrella researcher, was consumed by the outbreak. Za'afiel ]]In less than a year, Kenny was kidnapped by the bioterrorist group Za'afiel, which believed that Stella could lead them to her late husband's research, hoping to get their hands on unique B.O.W.s without needing to pay for them. Stella had no idea about her husband's research and focused primarily on getting her son back. She contacted whatever favors she could, but all of them proved to be unsuccessful. Having military experience herself, she decided to personally find her son. Stella was able to locate her son, who was being held at a warehouse, and she subsequently fought through and killed several Za'afiel guards. Za'afiel's leader, Eric Cunningham, decided that he could cheaply obtain B.O.W.s in a different manner, so he ordered the execution of Kenny. By the time Stella reached the room Kenny was being held, all that was left was his teddy bear covered in his blood. Cunningham and his henchmen escaped the building with the body of her son. Joining the New Amazons For several days, Stella was overwhelmed with sadness and prepared for suicide. However, she was contacted by Jacqueline Sabina of the New Amazons, which was a mercenary group that often dealt with bioterrorist activities. Jacqueline told Stella that the New Amazons have located a laboratory where Za'afiel and a fellow B.O.W. provider were running experiments. With nothing to lose, Stella joined the New Amazons and converted to their religion. guards]]Overly eager for vengeance, Stella asked to assault the Za'afiel lab. Jacqueline told her that although the lab was located, little information was known about the facility itself. Jacqueline simply did not want to risk sending several of her soldiers to their deaths, but gave Stella permission to travel alone. Not caring about the danger ahead, Stella went straight to the Za'afiel facility. Upon arrival, she killed the outdoor guards. Just before entering the facility, Stella removed her top, demonstrating the New Amazon way of expressing fearlessness. After killing even more guards, Stella was able to face Cunningham herself. Before she could fire a shot, however, Cunningham activated a trapdoor, dropping Stella into a knee-deep swamp the lab was built over. Stella found herself up against the Legendary Salamander, which was an experimental amphibian B.O.W. Za'afiel had just received. Her anger completely overcoming any fear she could have experienced, Stella removed the rest of her clothing before firing at the creature, her bullets being completely absorbed by the slime-coating that covered the entire amphibian. The slime soon trapped Stella in place, but she continued to fire, despite her bullets doing nothing. The creature then opened its mouth and shot its tongue at Stella's chest. The creature slid its tongue down the front of Stella's torso and then slipped its tip between Stella's legs, into her birth canal. Realizing that she had no way of defeating the B.O.W., Stella decided to not waste bullets and embrace death, lying her back onto the slime that was thick enough to keep her upper body afloat. As Stella lied on the slime, waiting to be killed, the creature only continued to feel her with its tongue, much to her surprise, but it would not let her go. This went on for several more hours until Stella fell asleep. Also surprised that the creature did not kill Stella, Cunningham ordered the New Amazon operative to be brought out of the swamp for testing. While on the testbed, Stella awoke. Achieving drastically increased strength, speed, reflexes, and durability from having contact with the Legendary Salamander, Stella broke out of her restraints and began beating down everyone else in the room. She found herself a weapon, and then fought her way out of the lab. On her way out of the facility, Cunningham ordered the releasing of the Cyclops, which was a Tyrant-like B.O.W. The second the creature came into view, she realized that it was none other than Kenny. Not caring that her son had turned into a monster, Stella dropped her weapon and engaged the mutated Kenny in hand-to-hand combat, hoping that she can bring back his memories as she stalled. After dodging many of Kenny's attacks as well as offering her own words of apology, Stella successfully triggered Kenny's consciousness. She told Kenny to follow her close behind as she would lead him out of the laboratory. With his plan failing, Cunningham demanded all personnel to terminate Stella and the Cyclops. The former having the speed and reflexes to dodge bullets and the latter being impervious to small arms altogether, Stella and Kenny made short work of the guards. His guards failing to put down the two enemies, Cunningham left the facility, remotely closing down its exits and activating its self destruct sequence. When Stella and Kenny reached an exit, Kenny used his strength to pry open the door. However, his strength only allowed him to open the door just enough for his mother to walk through. Stella tried to help Kenny open the door even more so the two of them could escape together, but Kenny kicked his mother out of the building. Happy that she was able to see her son one last time, regardless of his form, Stella tearfully bid him farewell, and sprinted away from the lab that exploded a few seconds later. The shockwave knocked Stella into the ground and she lost the massive boost in strength she had earlier. Exhausted, Stella was barely able to get on all fours, only to be stopped from standing up by a gunshot just next to her. Cunningham held Stella at gunpoint, taunting her that she could not get her son back nor her vengeance. Before the bioterrorist leader could finish Stella off, Kenny impaled Cunningham from behind with his talons, lifting the villain up before dropping him into the ground. Before Cunningham could succumb to the t-virus, Kenny crushed his skull beneath his foot. Being given more than she could ever ask for, Stella hugged Kenny, who hugged her back. New Amazon reinforcements arrived minutes later. Although they originally intended to shoot down Kenny on the spot, Jacqueline ordered her soldiers to not fire, and allowed Stella to keep Kenny in her outpost, provided the B.O.W. was kept under containment and constant surveillance. Norseth Incident In the year 2002, a T-virus outbreak occurred in a small urban area called Norseth. Jackqueline Sabina led Stella, Julianne Fischer, Darcy Cori, and Alyson Frank into the city to rescue any potential survivors. Being well trained, the women were able to save a good number of civilians with relative ease. Unfortunately, Julianne was separated from her comrades by a large number of zombies, and was seemingly overwhelmed, forcing her friends to abandon her. As they waited for their helicopter at an extraction point, they received a transmission, which turned out to be from an Umbrella researcher named Tina Beals, who was trapped in a nearby Umbrella facility. She admitted that it was the facility that caused the outbreak, but pleaded Jacqueline for the assistance to escape. After the New Amazon helicopter left Norseth with the civilians, Jacqueline agreed to help Beals. The Umbrella researcher told the New Amazon officer the location of the lab, but also told her that there had been detected activity in the sewers, which Beals believed to be dangerous B.O.W.s. Jacqueline decided to investigate the sewers alone, and gave command to Stella Havel for them to search the lab. The lab contained mostly zombies of former Umbrella researchers. Deeper into the lab, Stella ordered her comrades to search the lab for other survivors, while she went to Beals herself. When Stella found Beals' location, behind a sealed door, she told the Umbrella researcher to unlock the door. Beals was relieved at the site of Stella, but panicked once more, when they were approached by more zombies. Out of shock, Beals did not recall the correct way out of the facility, so Stella escorted her through what appeared to be a safe route. When they left the building through an exit, they found themselves ankle-deep at the edge of a swamp. Beals warned that there were B.O.W.s within the swamp. Not too far behind, however, zombies continued to pursue them. Before they could go further, they saw a blob of slime in the distance, approaching. Familiar with such a sight, Stella knew that the creature was none other than a Legendary Salamander, much like the one she encountered three years before. Stella told Beals that she faced the same kind of B.O.W. before and told her that the creature was harmless to humans. Stella turned her attention to the zombies, dropping them one at a time. After the zombies were killed, Stella told Beals to keep her distance while she would distract the Legendary Salamander. Stella ran into the creature's slime, removed all of her clothing with her knife, spread her legs open, and then lied her upper body backwards onto the slime. Sure enough, this salamander buried its tongue in Stella's birth canal, just as the previous one did. Stella then gave Beals the okay to get close to her and the B.O.W. so she could give her her weapons, in case they were ambushed by a hostile creature. The Legendary Salamander released Stella almost an hour later. Stella and Beals met up with her comrades, who were unable to find any survivors within the facility, and encountered other creatures as well. Beals decided to work for the New Amazons in developing controllable B.O.W.s, seeing that several in the Norseth Swamp Laboratory were not entirely harmful. With the permission of the New Amazon Leader Penthesilea Samaras, the Norseth Swamp Laboratory became the New Amazons' B.O.W. production facility. Stella decided to keep the legendary salamander as a defensive B.O.W. for the facility. B.O.W. tests In the year 2003, Beals created the Myrmekes, which was a B.O.W. based off the Drain Deimos and Brain Sucker. Stella volunteered to test how safe Myrmekes were for use and was locked in a containment cell with a single Myrmekes. At the start of the testing, the Myrmekes lunged at Stella and grabbed and pulled her legs with its forelimbs, forcing her on her back. Stella reacted by pointing her pistol at the creature, but did not fire to see what the creature would do. The Myrmekes spread Stella's legs open and stuck its tongue into her vagina, arousing her. When Stella experienced an orgasm, the Myrmekes sucked up her vaginal fluid, and then went back to slithering its tongue. Stella kept her gun pointed at the creature, but allowed it to continue to feed. After several minutes of licking and sucking, it released Stella's legs and stood in place. Proving to be harmless to those it recognizes as its allies, the Myrmekes became the first B.O.W. used by the New Amazons to enter mass production. Later the same year, Beals developed the Scourge, which is a parasitoid wasp B.O.W. Supposedly, the creature should inject just enough venom to paralyze a host that it should recognize as an ally, and then use its ovipositor to deposit its eggs through the host's vagina so they can be incubated within the host's uterus. After hatching, the larva should only ingest blood from the endometrium and not harm the host. In this particular test, Stella and Darcy were locked inside a containment cell with a single Scourge. The Scourge chose Stella as its host, stinging her and rendering her immobile before delivering its eggs into her womb. When the Scourge was finished laying its eggs, Darcy carried Stella out of the room while Beals re-locked the cell's doors. While Stella remained paralyzed, Beals repeatedly scanned her uterus. The eggs hatched several hours later, and the grubs were observed to only eat from the endometrium. The test results were deemed successful, rendering the Scourge a usable B.O.W. In the year 2009, Beals developed a symbiote called Styx, which halts the aging process of its host, and grants the host a slight increase of strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and recovery rate. Stella implanted herself with Styx in order to continuously serve the New Amazons without having to worry about deteriorating in physical ability. Stella's outpost in the basement]]In the year 2010, Stella was tasked with singlehandedly setting up and monitoring a small outpost to be used as a refit station for other New Amazons on missions that would require many days to complete. An old, long-abandoned home in a very warm climate was used for the outpost. When Stella finished unpacking her supplies and equipment, she stripped herself to relieve herself of the heat. Her relaxation was interrupted by noises in the basement of the house. Stella armed herself and investigated the noise, finding the basement almost crowded with dozens of zombies. She killed several zombies but soon realized that the others did not react. Deciding not to waste bullets on docile creatures, Stella let the rest of the zombies be. That night, just as Stella was about to sleep, a stray zombie found her and began raping her. Out of reflex, Stella immediately killed the zombie with her machete embedded in its brain. How the zombie assaulted her allowed Stella to realize that the zombies in the house were the same kind as Adam Barnes, who was a civilian turned into a crimson head by Hamontree's Tyrant Virus. These zombies instead have a drive to mate with human females, and successfully doing so impregnates the female with an Armisael, which is a B.O.W. that is telepathically linked to its mother. Remembering this, Stella allowed any remaining zombie to have sex with her over night. A month after Stella set up the outpost, a small T-virus outbreak surfaced only a few miles away, which Stella reported to the rest of the New Amazons. Although the outbreak was in an area that was not very populated, the New Amazons agreed to rescue potential survivors. Diana Samaras arrived at Stella's outpost to help her on the rescue mission. At the site of the outbreak, they only found one survivor hiding inside a log cabin, defending herself against invading zombies with her katana. After all zombies at the site were killed, the woman introduced herself as Katara and asked to join the New Amazons, stating that she had nowhere else to go. Diana and Stella agreed and took Katara to Stella's outpost, staying there for the night. Because Diana and Katara were repulsed by Hamontree's zombies, Stella had to lure all of the zombies towards herself during their stay. Stella continued to monitor the outpost alone for several more years, occasionally having another fellow New Amazon visitor who needed a temporary place to stay or restock on supplies, and leaving the outpost only once a week to visit Kenny. Keeping the zombies in the outpost, Stella mothered multiple Armisael, all of which have been stationed as the outpost's defenses. Operation: Gallant Thief In the year 2013, Stella was called out of her outpost to investigate a bioterrorist attack in the Amazon rain forest. She was to set up a camp in the forest and await the arrival of Jeffrey Collinsworth of the ICP to discuss their plans. When Stella arrived at the camp, which consisted of a single cabin, she removed all of her clothes except for her holster and boots, due to the forest's high temperatures, just as she did in her outpost. A few hours later, Jeffrey arrived at the camp and was warmly greeted by Stella. Upon seeing Stella, Jeffrey burst out laughing because of the bizarre sight of an armed woman who is almost completely nude. Stella, fully understanding her lack of modesty because of her religion, did not take offense and encouraged Jeffrey to laugh all he wanted. When it was time to set out, Stella put her clothes back on. Within less than a mile from the camp, Stella and Jeffrey encountered the Chernari that were attacking loggers in the local area. The two of them rescued as many civilians as they could while killing any Chernari that posed an immediate threat. This went on for several days, but the two gradually discovered that they could not stop the attack with their current progress. Jeffrey told Stella that he brought an Anti-Bio Bomb if the situation was dire enough. Stella agreed that using the weapon was the best course of action. Having mapped out the area of attack by now, Jeffrey and Stella travelled to the center to plant the bomb. Once they deployed the bomb, which was on a timer they were immediately discovered, and the Chernari began to swarm them. When the timer was down to the last few minutes, Stella told Jeffrey to leave while she would guard the bomb to make sure the Chernari do not shut it down. Jeffrey complied and escaped the site, while Stella removed her clothes to signify her last stand. She was soon attacked by a Chernarus Sires from behind, which forced her down to the back reach insertion position, impregnating her with a pair of Chernari Larvae, one to her uterus and the other to her rectum. When the bomb's timer reached one minute, the Chernari ship landed, picking up any Chernari that could make the retreat. The Chernari carried Stella onto their ship, which took off and escaped through a RIFT. The bomb detonated, killing all nearby biological life, including both wild animals, humans, and stranded Chernari alike. Chernarus Basic Host Stella, with the Chernarus Sires still stuck to her, was brought to the Chernari hive. She transformed into a Chernarus Basic Host as the Chernarus Sires released her, fated to birth the hive's larvae and help defend it from trespassers. The New Amazons mourned for the loss of Stella, believing her to be dead. The Rescue In the year 2026, 13 years after Stella's capture, ICP was able to locate the hive Stella was being held at. When they found her, they shot her chest with a compound that broke down her mutations, turning her back to her original form. Stella was taken back to Earth and returned to the New Amazons. Allying with Division Delta In 2037, the New Amazons received word of bioterrorist activity not too far from the New Amazons' secondary headquarters. Penthesilea sent Stella and several other New Amazons to investigate. The New Amazons clashed with the Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, and was able to surround the encountered group. Division Delta surrendered and agreed to come quietly to the New Amazons' nearest headquarters. Stella reported to Penthesilea of the capture, and the New Amazon leader decided to meet the strangers herself in order to clarify the situation. Once she arrived at the secondary headquarters, Delta Division's leader, Michael Franklin Miller explained that the cause of the bioterrorist activities was Oswell E. Spencer and the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation. Penthesilea sent Alyson to the specific location Miller gave her, and the latter confirmed Miller's claim two hours later. Division Delta and the New Amazons caught up to the scout, and were surprised to discover that the outpost was one used by the Umbrella Facist Group. The group was able to sabotage the control room, but had to fight there way out. In the chaos, Hippolyta went missing. Miller told Penthesilea that he would contact her again to attack the outpost, once his reinforcements arrived. After being forced to leave her niece behind, Penthesilea gathered a larger fighting force of New Amazons to attack the outpost in order to find Hippolyta. After two days of unsuccessful attacks, Hippolyta contacted her aunt that she was alive and well, and was on her way to the secondary headquarters. Miller then contacted Penthesilea that he was ready to attack the outpost once more, and told her he told Hippolyta to meet him at the outpost as well. Once both organizations mobilized, they destroyed the outpost. After the victory, Miller supplied the New Amazons with new weapons, Cloning Tubes and Holorooms. Eradicating the Rasklapanje II In the year 2039, the New Amazons located a B.O.W. laboratory owned by the Umbrella Fascist Group. Stella and Selena "One Hit" Coleen were sent to the laboratory in order to obtain as much information about it as possible. Stella and One Hit split up and infiltrated the structure from two different entrances. While in the facility, Stella was discovered by Umbrella Fascist guards. Stella killed the guards, but faced a quartet of Rasklapanje II that were created in the lab. Due to the creatures' ability to disassemble and reassemble their bodies, Stella was only able to permanently kill one before running out of ammunition. Stella used her machete to cut away at the creatures, but her efforts were futile. She was eventually cornered and overwhelmed, with one of the creature's devouring her by the groin and implanting an embryo into her womb. Stella could only watch helplessly as a newborn adult Rasklapanje erupted from her abdomen, and died shortly after. One Hit found Stella's corpse and immediately contacted Penthesilea, who first sent Barbie Watson and Katara to reinforce One Hit, and then released a reborn Stella from a Cloning Tube. Frustrated that she was killed by her own recklessness, Stella decided to take a force of thirteen of her Armisael children to assault the lab. The Armisael made short work of their enemies. Unfortunately, Stella discovered that One Hit, Barbie, and Katara all suffered the same fate she herself had earlier, but was grateful that they would at least be able to be reborn just as she was. Within minutes, Stella and her Armisael were able to clear the entire facility of the Umbrella Fascists' assets without any reinforcements. When the lab was shut down, Stella reported the victory to Penthesilea. Personality Stella can be described as having a bold, courageous, and outgoing personality. In many cases, Stella's bravery has been shown. The most common example is that she is the first to volunteer for the most dangerous of missions and is even willing to be sent alone in order to remove any potential risk of casualties besides herself. Stella's fearlessness has also been displayed whenever she volunteers to personally test the safety of a B.O.W. developed by Tina Beals. Stella is very friendly towards anyone she does not consider an enemy, and always tries to promote a welcoming atmosphere among allies. Stella is also very notable for valuing all life, even including that of B.O.W.s, which she considers to be living things as well; of course, she will not hesitate to kill anyone who crosses her or poses a huge threat to her allies. Since joining the New Amazons mercenary organization, Stella has converted to the New Amazon cult. Because of her religion, Stella will strip her clothing whenever she intends to visually express her bravery on the field. Category:New Amazons